paw_patrol_nightmare_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Zero Day
WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS A SCHOOL SHOOTING AND BAD LANGUAGE BUT THE WIKI SAID TO MAKE OUR STORIES AS DARK AS OUR SOULS SO IM DOING JUST THAT Chase's journal Fuck the world, fuck this town and most of all FUCK THIS FUCKING SCHOOL. I fucking swer me and Marshall are like the only ones that have self fucking awerness. And to top it all off Zero Day ( the day of the shooting) is only a week away. We have guns bun we don't have a fucking plan. I SO PISSED Marshalls journal Holy shit months of planning and now Zero Day is only a week away, can't wait to make these fuckers pay Video plays Chase: is it recording Marshall in the background: yhea Chase: OK good. Alright first off we acted alone Marshall: we obtained the weapons alone Chase: and no one knew we were going to do this but us Marshall: and mom and dad this was not your fault Chase: and the rest of are tapes are in my attic and the media can take them 1 day before Zero Day Chase and Marshall went to their first period class and completed the work but around lunch time they placed 3 large duffle bags under the tables in the center of the cafeteria inside each duffle bag was a propane boThe set to explode in 24 hours Zero Day The two got to Adventure Bay High School at 11:00 1 hour before the bombs were due to explode both in black trench coats Case had a white T- Shirt that said "Natural Selection" in black while Marshall was wearing a black T- Shirt with the word "WRATH" in red Marshall: you ready REB ( Chase's nickname ) Chase: I was born ready V (short for VODKA witch was Marshall's nickname) The two walked in to the school about 1 minute later they herd 3 loud BANGS BOOM BOOM BOOM Followed by screams The propane bombs blew up killing 55 students who were having lunch have no idea that students like Chase and Marshall were planing a nightmare The students who survived the blast ran right in to Chase and Marshall who opened fire Chase had a Hi-Point 995 Carbine while Marshall had a TEC- DC9 Chase shot and killed around 15 students and Marshall about 10 The two walked into the library and pulled out their sawed-off shot guns and shot the students under the tables One of the students was Chase's ex- girlfriend Skye Skye: ( crying ) CHASE WHY ARE YOU DOOING THIS Chase: peek-a-boo ( shoots Skye ) Marshall was spraying shotgun BBS all over the tables as for Chase he would bend on one knee and shoot his targets one at a time 1 hour later Marshall: dude I think we killed everyone Chase: ( tooling out the window ) that is a lot of fucking cops Marshall: really, let's go cap some Chase: no V were done Marshall: no were not Chase: dude would you rather get killed by cops or... yourself Marshall: I, I guess your right The two got on their knees and put the guns to their heads Chase put his 995 Carbine to the roof of his mouth and Marshall put his TEC 9 to his temple Chase & Marshall: ONE!!! TWO!!! THREE!!! BANG BANG Finally the rampage was over in the end Chase killed 25 student and Marshall with 19 students dead at his feet ——————————————————————————————————————————————————Ok that's my story hope you enjoy and I don't want to have shit in the comments say I'm a school shooter because I made this story my story was based of the movie Zero Day and no I am not a school shooter so please no flames but other than than I guess I'm done I guess I see you in my next story Peace out